


Between God and the Devil

by darthscarlet, The_Lady_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fellatio, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Period play, Pre cum, Priest Kink, Smut, Stalking, Vampires, Virginity, Voyeurism, private counseling, shared shower, vampire semen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthscarlet/pseuds/darthscarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Ren/pseuds/The_Lady_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Catholic school girl. You have just turned 18 and are about to graduate when you meet a new, handsome priest, Father Ben. You've got so much on your mind, perhaps he could help you. You see there is a mysterious stranger following you, speaking to you, encouraging you to pursue carnal knowledge, something they didn't teach you about in school. This is more or less a slower burning smutty story, but it will get there, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father Ben

You walk into the confessional, anxious, wiping your damp palms on your plaid uniform skirt.

The dim calm of the booth is supposed to be soothing, but its always nerve wracking to confess to the priest, sitting there behind the screen, silently judging you.

You sit down on the hard wooden bench, squirming as your skirt rides up, the back of your thighs coming into direct contact with the cold wood. The divider slides open, the gold mesh hiding your face only slightly. You take a deep breath and start.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been," you pause, mentally tallying, "18 days since my confession." You say, making the sign of the Cross.

You hear the priest shift in his part of the booth and clear his throat. "Go ahead, my child."

The voice is young, deep, and maybe even a little bit nervous. Not the same old priest who usually does Thursday confessions. This must be the new priest you heard about in school.

Father Ben. The girls in your class couldn't stop talking about him.

You continue on, your hands wringing in your lap. "Father," you clear your throat nervously, “I have committed a Mortal sin." Your voice shakes, ashamed of the impure thoughts you were having that drove you here today.

The priest shifts in the booth again, the old oiled wood creaking with his motion. You catch a glimpse of his blurred profile in the dim light through the mesh. He is young, a strong face and dark mussed hair and wire framed glasses.

"Mortal sins are serious business," he says, "why don't you tell me why you think you’ve committed one and I'll see if I can help." His tone was soothing, unlike the other priests who just seemed to cluck their old tongues at you. You feel comforted.

"Well, Father, I've been having impure thoughts about a man I've met." You gush, saying it quickly like ripping off a band aid. Once they're out of your mouth, a weight is lifted off your shoulders.

His voice sounds amused when he responds. Not condescending, just amused. “Impure thoughts are only mortal sins if you dwell on them. When these thoughts arise, do you pray so that they leave your mind?”

You squirm again, your thighs sticking to the bench from the heat of your body. "I've tried, Father, but they just keep coming. I...I..." 

Your voice falters, tears just behind your eyes as your  voice lowers to just above a whisper, "I've touched myself when I have them." 

The priest is looking at you through the mesh, his young face smiling patiently.

“Your sins are common among young women of your age, child. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Even acting on such thoughts is forgivable, IF the sinner is genuinely contrite. Are you genuinely contrite? Do you prostrate yourself before the Lord our God and beg for His  forgiveness?”

You nod, eager to receive the Grace of forgiveness. "Yes, Father, I am.”

"Then your penance is four Hail Marys and three Our Fathers. Would you like to make an Act of Contrition?”

"Yes Father." You start, "My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to good, I have sinned against You, whom I should love above all things. I

firmly intend, with the help of Your grace, to sin no more and to avoid whatever leads me to sin.Our Savior, Jesus Christ, suffered and died for us. In His name, my God, have mercy."

The young priest responds, "God the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His Son, has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins. Through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace. I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." You can see his black clad arm make the sign of the Cross as you do the same.

"Amen." You respond.

"God has forgiven your sins. You may go in peace.”

"Thank you Father," you say, the burden of your sins lifted, leaving you feeling lighter, happier,

"Oh!" You say, almost forgetting, "and thanks be to God." You can hear the priest laugh oh so softly behind the mesh as you rise, straightening your short skirt to leave.

The nave of the Church is quiet and empty as you leave the confessional, the faint smell of incense from countless Masses lingering in the air. You step into the closest row of pews and flip the kneeler down to do your penance. Your knees sink into the soft padding as you clasp your hands in front of you to pray.

Halfway through your prayers, you hear the confessional door open behind you as the priest steps out. Your heartbeat quickens with embarrassment, hoping he won't look at you. This has never happened before, but usually there's more people waiting for their turn to confess. You hear him take the pew behind you and kneel to pray.

You finish quickly, crossing yourself and rising, hoping to rush out of the church before he sees you. Instead his eyes open as you stand and he smiles at you, a broad, crooked grin. He stands as well, rising to his full, very tall, height.

"Hi," he says, extending his long right arm to shake your hand, "I'm Father Ben. I'm new to this Parish." His large hand engulfs yours as he shakes it, his warm fingers send a shiver through your body.

"Hi!" You say, shyly, looking up at him. He looks fresh from Seminary, maybe around twenty-five.

He's incredibly tall, broad shouldered, with a mass of out of control black hair on top of his handsome face. You can feel the blood rise in your cheeks as you remember what you told him during your confession.

"I like meeting the students here. I'll be teaching creative writing next school year. What year are you in now?" He's friendly, but cool, keeping a professional distance.

You can't help but notice that he's glancing at your young body, clad in your Catholic school uniform, however furtively he thinks he may be doing it. You feel the blush coming back to your cheeks again as his eyes dart away.

"I'm a senior this year, Father. I've just turned eighteen, so I won't be here next year." You’re suddenly sad, it would be fun to be in a class with a young handsome priest.

"That's too bad," he replies, his full lips frowning slightly. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"I've been giving these to all of the students I've met. It's just a token of my appreciation for how welcoming everyone has been here," he says, handing you the small box. You open it, revealing a beautiful blood-red beaded rosary with a unique cross dangling from the end. The cross is also red, the ends coming to sharp points.

You squeal with delight, hugging him suddenly and unexpectedly. You feel his large frame

stiffen at the sudden contact of your body pressed against his and he lightly hugs you back before remembering his station. He clears his throat and steps back, adjusting his glasses.

“Well, I hope you enjoy praying with them," he says awkwardly.

"Will you bless them for me, Father?" You ask, holding out your cupped hands, the scarlet beads glinting in the dim light. He smiles that crooked smile again and takes your hands in his large ones, that shiver returning, rippling up your spine. He closes his dark eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration as he murmurs words in Latin.

"Amen," he says, finishing the blessing with the Sign of the Cross.

"Amen," you say and cross yourself as well, smiling up at him. He smiles again and says goodbye as you leave the nave, stepping into the sunshine of an early spring afternoon. 


	2. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that tall, dark, and handsome stranger? Why is he following you and why aren't you more freaked out? He's fascinating, that's for sure. Maybe you should invite him inside... but just not tonight.

No sooner had you stepped from the vestibule and down the front steps of the church than your thoughts sprang back to the tall, shadowy figure you had been dreaming about and whose face you’d seen only once. It all started rather suddenly a couple of weeks previous. You had felt a presence a shadowy, figure. You knew it was male and it, he, knew your name. He spoke to you and you even imagined him at night, alone with you in your room. Taking you somewhere far, far away … and that’s how this trouble started. 

The fact that you had confessed to the young, handsome Father Ben made you feel better initially, but now you had a somewhat unsettled feeling as you remember his face, his kind dark eyes, his full, generous mouth … what was wrong with you. You squeeze the Rosary beads in your sweaty palm, hoping to find some relief. You wanted to be free of these thoughts. You’d really never been like this. Always thinking of… well sex. For a virgin, you felt like such a needy slut.

You feel the wetness between your thighs, thinking back to last night with renewed guilt. You and some friends had been out to the movies. As you were walking home in the twilight with your best friend, Bridget, breathlessly laughing and giggling about the handsome actor you’d all swooned for in the flick you’d just see, she confided in you a dark secret. 

“He was so hot!” Bridget squealed, “But not as hot as the guy that’s been following me,” she whispered.

Stopping in your tracks you grab her by the arm, “Wait a minute, some guy’s been following you? Did you tell your parents? Why didn’t you tell me? Did he hurt you?”

“Haha, I’m just kidding around with you. I wish some guy would follow me home…”

You give her arm a light push. She laughs at her little joke as you feel the adrenaline drain away and your heart return to normal speed.

“God, you freaked me out a little. I mean you’re so pretty and there are so many creepers out there. Besides, I have something to tell you.”

“Well, what is it, cutie?”

“I … I think, someone’s been following me.” you say, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Good one, I’m not falling for it this time, you’re always messing with me… just because I got you this time don’t think…”

“NO, really, a man, I think it’s a man, has been following me. He wears all black. He even knows where I live. He watches me. I think… he’s even watching us now.” 

“Stop it, you’re just kidding … please tell me you’re joking.”

You stop, look into Bridget’s lovely, blue eyes and grab her wrist pulling your hands up between the two of you. “I pinky swear that I am 100% not joking about this.” 

As you hook little fingers, her eyes widen with curiosity. “You, you’re not afraid of this guy. You LIKE him. Have you seen his face? Is he cute? Have you talked to him?”

“Um, I’d be happy to tell you more about it, but we shouldn’t talk here.” you say as the two of you pick up the pace in your walk home.

Just out of your peripheral vision you see the tall, hulking form move with surprising grace from behind trees and cars keeping step with your movements. Anytime you try to look directly in it’s direction the shape dissipates into nothingness, so you give up trying. As you walk, you begin to hear the familiar whisper of your name along with other words, so faint you can scarcely hear them. 

You hear your name, a whisper, barely there. You are so beautiful. Let me come to you. I can show you things you have only dreamed of. Pleasures you’ve never known. Please, let me in. You need a teacher. You need only say yes. 

Your breath catches in your throat, beads of perspiration dampen your face and neck.

As you reach Bridget’s doorstep she turns to you “Are you okay? You’ve seemed really distracted ever since you told me about tall, dark, and creepy.”

“I’m just fine really, it’s really only happened a couple of times. I’ll tell you all about him … in school tomorrow. I don’t want to text you as you know my little brother is always stealing my phone and then he’ll tell my parents,” your voice cracking a bit, your throat suddenly parched.

“Well, I know you’ve got a thing for Goth boys, but I just want to make sure no one hurts you. You know I wouldn’t hesitate to kick ANYONES ass if they did.”

You knew that she meant it too. At well over 6 foot tall and captain of the wrestling team, she could likely follow through with that promise. However, despite the fact that you had no real clue about the guy who was following you, whispering to you in your head, you did not feel any fear when you thought of him and you’d been thinking a lot about him lately, particularly at night. 

You’d never even seen his face, but at night desperate for sleep, you imagined him there with you. His face close to yours whispering in your ear all the deliciously sinful things he could do to you. You would find your hand drifting between your legs, gingerly touching at first, the voice, his voice, instructing you in what to do. 

Touch yourself, yes there, good girl. You can press harder, now faster, yes. Do you like how that feels? 

Your thoughts drift to this again, as you continue the short walk home from Bridget’s, only a couple of blocks, but in the fading light and lost in your thoughts you almost run directly into him. You freeze in your tracks. Just two feet from you he’s suddenly appeared. He is tall, massive even. You begin to tremble slightly, suddenly feeling so small and vulnerable, but he makes no moves to touch you. He moves back half-a-pace, perhaps sensing your trepidation.

He wears a black sweatshirt, pulled over his head. His face concealed in the shadows. 

“You’re afraid of me now,” he says in a baritone voice that’s almost hypnotic.

“Can, can I see your face? I just have to know, who you are,” you manage to get out.

Slowly, he pulls back the hood of his sweatshirt revealing thick dark curls, deep piercing eyes, a prominent nose, and full lips, curled into a smirk. He is shockingly beautiful and you have to look away as you feel the color rise in your cheeks. 

“I… I have to get home.” you stammer.

“Let me walk you. You never know who could be out and it’s getting dark. You are so… petite”

“Look I’ve studied martial arts, I know how to defend myself, but that would be okay… walk with me.” you say as you quickly begin moving towards your house.

He falls instep beside you and begins speaking… again his voice is low and rich, almost hypnotizing “You know who I am. You know what I want of you.” 

“Umm, we’re here, but what…what’s your name?” you ask as you arrive at your front walk.

He turns to face you, the intensity of his stare is unnerving. “I’m Kylo, Kylo Ren.”

Unflinching he continues, “I’ve seen inside your mind, I know what you want as well. Can I, may I come in?” 

As much as you want to answer yes, you know your parents would never allow it. “You can’t come in tonight, but I’ll think about it. Now, I HAVE to go in before I get in trouble.”

He moves closer, his face moving oh so near to yours but he doesn’t touch you. “As you wish, I hope you will let me in soon, sweet girl.” He whispers into your ear as you feel his warm breath tickle the skin just below your earlobe. 

It takes all your will to not throw your arms around his neck and bury your face into the hair falling so close to your cheek. Instead you spin and run towards the door. Turning, when you reach the threshold to wave goodbye, you see that he has already vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. We do have the next part, Chapter 3 ready to go, if you'd like. Also, please feel free to visit us on tumblr: darthscarlet and the-lady-ren.


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to see what you've been up to. You can't control yourself. There's just something about him...

You snap out of your reverie, blinking in the bright sunshine. The warm air feels good on your bare knees and thighs as you start making your way home. School had just gotten out for the day and groups of kids were milling about, enjoying the nice weather.

You spot Bridget and make your way over to her, the rosary still clutched in your palm, the warm beads bringing conflicting feelings of comfort and guilt as you recall the wetness between your thighs just a moment ago. You shake your head and walk up behind Bridget and poke her in the back. She jumps and turns towards you, laughing when she sees your face.

"Hey cutie pie!" She said, linking arms with you. You both start walking towards home, Bridget's tall figure casting a shadow over you while you fill her in about your mystery man. She's concerned but excited, asking you to describe him again and again. She points to your clenched right fist and asks, "Whatcha got there?”

"Oh!" You laugh, opening your hand, the beads catching the sunlight, casting blood red drops of light all over your arm.

"I met the new priest today. Father Ben? He gave these to me, he said he's given them to all the students he's met." 

"OOO!" Bridget exclaims, "He's dreamy, but I think you're the only one he's met!”

She laughs, and you blush furiously, thinking back to your Confession. Bridget doesn't notice and goes right back into discussing how hot Father Ben is.

"We're the same height I think! Easier for the kissin'" she says, smacking her lips together as you arrive at your house. 

“I’ve got to study for the math test tonight but you still haven’t told me much about the mystery man, promise you’ll come over after school tomorrow so we can talk?”

Yes, you nod as you find yourself trying to hold back an embarrassed smile. You both giggle as you hug her goodbye and run up the stairs to your front door. 

Dropping your book bag and purse at the front door, you head down the hall to your room to get changed out of your school uniform.

The evening is uneventful. Dinner with mom while dad works late, little brother chatting away about summer, but your mind is far away. Your stomach churns as you think about the impending sunset and Kylo Ren. 

Finally it's time for bed. Your room feels stuffy so you open the window, letting in the cool spring breeze. You change into sleep shorts and a cami and slip into bed.

Laying there, staring at the ceiling, your brain refuses sleep. It turns the image of Kylo Ren the moment he removed his hood over and over like a gif. Those raven curls, full soft lips. The thought of his dark eyes probing you sends a shiver through your lower belly. The damp, tingling sensation between your clenched thighs returns. Shame weighs heavy on your chest as your right hand makes its way towards your warm center, unable to stop from touching the wet patch in between your legs. Your skimpy shorts are soaked with your arousal.

You moan softly, your fingers pressing through the thin fabric. And that voice...like dark smoke in your head again.

Yes. Right there little one. Doesn't it feel good to touch yourself? To sin? If you would only let me in, let me…

The voice stops abruptly as your mind screams, 'STOP IT!'. Throwing your covers back and run to the window, sinking into the soft cushion of your window seat. 

There he is. Standing in your yard below your window, his hood pulled up over that magnificent hair, his beautiful face left in shadow. Your lips form the words. Kylo Ren.

An imperceptible nod, a tilt of his head. He places two fingers to his plump lips and kissing them, gestures them towards you. You could swear you could feel those fingers pressing  
against your own lips.

You sigh, looking down at him and hear his voice in your head again.

"Touch yourself for me, little one. I want to see.”

Without a thought you remove your cami, the cool night breeze causing your nipples to stiffen. Or was it the thought of those lips on them, you can't tell. And moving as if in a dream you remove your sleep shorts, wet with your arousal. 

You shiver as one hand cups your left breast, tweaking the nipple. A new wave of excitement passes through you and you feel yourself clench with anticipation.   
Your other hand cups your sex, gently at first, then more urgently as your pleasure grows. 

You part your delicate folds, kneeling on the window seat. Your dripping cunt is on display for this strange but compelling man below. 

Your fingers move to the top of your slit and part your lips, exposing your clit to him as you press your hips forward. You begin to rub small circles over the sensitive nub. You can sense him smiling below as his voice continues on. You're touching yourself in ways you've never even dreamed of before. 

Push two fingers inside your slick cunt, you feel your walls tighten from the penetration. Kylo's voice in your head again, Yes, that feels good, doesn’t it? Your cunt aches for me little slut. If you’d only let me inside…

You nod, your fingers moving faster, faster, your other hand cupping your breast. Your pussy tightens more and more and you feel the pleasure rise, your whole body buzzing.

Suddenly, roaring in your mind. Cum for me. 

You buck your hips, your walls spasm in rhythmic contraction around your delicate fingers, shuddering with the explosion of your first orgasm. 

You collapse on the window seat, panting. As you feel the last pulses of pleasure leave your body, you meekly peek out the window. Embarrassment floods you just as your orgasm had.

His hood is down, his black hair gleaming dark blue in the moonlight.

"Good girl," he says, his voice a whisper. He presses his fingers to his lips again, kissing you goodbye. 

You curl up again, drawing your knees to your chest. With his name on your lips, you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your comments. We have chapter 4 ready.


	4. Idle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have you done? Oh well, not much time to think about it because you've got that math final, which should be easy for you. What happens though when you've got some free time. You could draw. That's innocent enough, right?

The bright sun wakes you just as you hear a pounding knock at your door. You startle and look around nervous and confused for something to cover yourself with, as you had fallen asleep on the window seat completely naked. 

“Honey,you going to miss breakfast if you don’t hurry and you’ve got that test today,” you hear your Mom call.

You barely have time to think about what just occurred last night. _It must have been a dream,_ you conclude, as you pull on your spare clean uniform. 

 Just the thought of touching yourself and putting that on display for a man you don’t know and who could possibly be some type of psychopath puts a knot in your stomach. You’re not even sure you can eat.

_What could you be thinking? Don’t worry, it’s only a dream…Oh God, that math test is today!_

Before heading downstairs you slip the beautiful rosary over your head and arrange it under your shirt while praying softly. Father Ben would be so disappointed. You feel your heart sink with that thought. 

At breakfast you manage your usual mundane AM routine without much problem, but just as you’re about to walk out the door your mom stops you.

“Are you worried about Graduation sweetie? I know you could practically fail your finals and still graduate, but I know you are thinking about being Valedictorian. Do you think you’ve got a shot at it?”

“It will be either me or Bridget, I’m sure of it. I’ve got to hurry, Mom.”

“Okay, but I just want to know that your Dad and I will always be proud of you no matter what. There is a new priest at the Cathedral, I think he’ll be teaching at the school as well. I talked with him the other day and I think you should too. He’d be a good person for you to connect with. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help with you any worries you’re having. He seems so kind. Why don’t you try to meet with him after school today?” 

You feel warmth flood your core as you think back to your encounter with the young, priest aware now that he too arouses within you a strange, primal desire. “F…father Ben?” you say, your voice cracking a bit. “Oh, uh, okay Mom. I’ll go after school.”

“BYE Mom, have a great day!” you say, as you turn quickly leave, hiding from her the color that is now painting your cheeks.

“Good, now have a great day sweetie and try not to worry. Everything is going to be just fine.”

_Everything will be fine._

Soon you arrive at Bridget’s just as she’s walking down her front path.

“So, did you see him again?”

“Hmm, who, Father Ben?”

“No silly, the mysterious, handsome _stranger_ , did you see him again last night?” she asks.

“I think so, but I’m not exactly sure. Look whatever I say, you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Of course, why would I? I would never do that to you. You’ve got my word.”

“Okay well last night I saw him again and I had a very vivid dream, at least I think I was dreaming. Anyway in the dream, I let him see me naked and um touching myself, in an, um erotic way. I think I liked it… What is wrong with me?”

“Haha,” she laughed gently, “There isn’t anything wrong with you, you’re just horny. We have got to get you a boyfriend … and me too come to think of it! Let’s come up with a plan when we meet after school today.”

“Great idea and good luck on the test!” you say, cracking a smile.

“You, too!” she says with a wink.

Well, she wasn’t exactly mistaken but it’s just that you were feeling intense attraction to the wrong type of guy: dark, mysterious, and stalkerish vs… celibate, godly, and too pure for this world. Why couldn’t you just be happy crushing on one of the boys at school, a nice, normal boy?

You were about to find out that maybe you weren’t that much of a normal, good little Catholic girl after all. 

Amazingly, you finished your math test in record time but instead of turning in your test right away, you felt compelled to start drawing on the back of the test. 

You were a very good artist, at least that’s what other’s told you and you did enjoy drawing. You found your mind wandering as you sketched a picture of a tall man with a powerful build and thick dark hair. You drew quickly. It was almost as though your hand was being guided by some outside force. You drew his face, giving particular attention to his lips as well as his teeth. You surprised yourself when you drew in sharp fangs, giving the appearance of a… _vampire?_

Without giving this much more thought, you turned your attention to his body sketching broad shoulders, powerful arms, and a flat chiseled stomach. But, you didn’t stop there. Next you drew long legs, thick power thighs, and an impressively large cock. Lastly, you scattered beauty marks over his torso as well as his face. 

_Something familiar about the face … and his body …_

You’d never seen a naked man in real person but you had studied many photographs and drawings. Bridget had even shown you her Dad’s porn collection. When the two of you weren’t watching horror flicks, you had spent hours surreptitiously watching them, fascinated over male and female anatomy and what was could be done during sexual intercourse. 

The picture you were completing now did not depict any sexual acts, but it was very erotic nevertheless. Just as you were completing your work and admiring, particularly the large semi-erect cock you had just finished with, you felt a presence hovering over your shoulder.

“It’s time to hand in your test,” said a smooth, deep voice.

You look up to see Father Ben. 

_Dear God, he’s been proctoring the exam!_

Adrenaline floods your veins and you try to control your breathing. You try to cover the picture with your hands but you fear he has already seen it, though you’re not certain.

“What do you have there, art?”

Blushing you search for something to say, as you shift and flip the test over so the picture is no longer visible.

“Umm, no, just the test… I doodle sometimes, when I’m bored, it’s nothing, really.” 

“Then it’s okay my child, just hand your test over to me. You have to turn it in now.” 

Slowly you hand the test booklet to Father Ben, praying he doesn’t turn it over to look at the art work. You can’t bring yourself to look him in the eye, but you hear the serious tone in his voice when he asks. “You’re coming to confession today aren’t you?”

You find your hands search for the rosary around your neck. Unable to speak you simply nod as the heat rises in your cheeks, shocked as you feel your cunt being flooded with the juices of arousal.

“Good, you need not fear the Lord as long as you repent, my child.” you can almost feel his deep baritone voice reverberate these words in your chest, only spurring your desire.

"I have nothing to repent for… today,” you whisper, wishing, hoping he hasn’t actually seen the drawing, knowing that he can’t imagine the strange dreams you’ve had of the stranger. You realize however that your instructor or someone grading the test will soon see the picture and that sooner or later you will be confessing to the young, beautiful priest all of your darkest fantasies. 

As he walks away, his back to you, he turns and your lift your eyes to meet his dark expressive gaze. You could swear that from behind his wire frame glasses, he winks at you, slyly smiling as he says simply, “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story this far. As for the rapid fire posting of new chapters, that will likely slow down a bit, but we should have chapters 5 and 6 by the end of the week. Please always feel free to leave comments. Let us know what you'd like to see more of and please come and visit us on Tumblr.


	5. Absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has arrived Sinners!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The last bell of the day rung, signaling the end of yet another school week. Just one more week of school and you were graduating. Hard to believe it was so soon. Your stomach flipped as you skipped down the front steps, your worries momentarily forgotten as you waved to Bridget, standing and waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. She smiles broadly then makes a vulgar gesture towards you, making you laugh. 

"I can't wait to hear more about this dream you had!" She exclaims, slinking her arm around your shoulders as you both start walking towards home. You feel someone watching you and turn quickly, seeing Father Ben standing at the Cathedral steps to your right. 

"I thought you were coming to Confession today." He says, smiling at you. He's taken off his black blazer and his thick biceps bulge in his short sleeve black shirt, the white rectangle at his throat reminding you of his station. You feèl that warm gush between your legs again and squirm, blushing furiously. 

"Yes, Father." You respond, pulling away from Bridget. You turn back to see her staring, mouth agape at Father Ben, then at you. 

"I'll come by right after." You say, hugging her briefly as you walk towards the cathedral steps. You turn back and wave, smiling as she walks away slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Following Father Ben into the quiet hush of the nave, you dip your right index and third fingers into the Holy Water fountain and cross yourself, Genuflecting before the Crucifix on the back wall. Father Ben brushes his fingers offhandedly across his forehead, crossing himself almost lazily. He escorts you to the Confessional and takes his side of the booth as you enter yours. You decide to kneel in the booth this time, lowering the padded kneeler as you cross yourself and begin. 

Father Ben interrupts you, "I think we can dispense with the formalities, now that we're friends," he says, his tone amused, just barely containing his wide, crooked grin. You smile back, confused but relieved. You're always worried you'll mess up the long, tedious prayers. 

"Is that allowed?" You blurt out innocently. Church rules were strangely nit picky, and you certainly didn't want to risk absolution. 

"Of course child. I am your conduit to God, and I say it's ok."

You laugh nervously. "Ok then."

"Why don't you tell me about the drawing." Father Ben says softly, that humor still coloring his tone.

"Th...the drawing?" You feel your cheeks burn and your pussy spurts again, making you clench your thighs together. 

"Is this the man you've met?" He probes, his voice soothing, hypnotizing. 

"Yes, Father." You can feel a sob rising up in your throat. "Oh Father Ben!" You exclaim. "I can't stop these impure thoughts! And last night I had the most sinful dream!" You rest your forehead on your clenched hands, silently praying for forgiveness as you share with him your darkest secret. This mysterious man and the filthy thoughts he triggered in your slutty little mind. You grow even more aroused retelling the story of your dream.  
You can hear Father Ben's deep inhales as he listens patiently.

You finally finish, near tears in the dark Confessional and feeling shameful of how wet you are. He shifts in his seat, leaning close to the golden mesh dividing you. 

"Do not fear, my child." He says, his voice kind, reassuring. "If we work together on this, pray together on this, I'm sure we can win this battle." You can just see the shadow of his smile. 

"Thank you, Father." You cross yourself, unsure of what to do next. Father Ben rises in his booth and you hear the narrow door click open, so you follow his lead, meeting him outside the Confessional.

"God Bless you, child." He says making a small cross with his large right thumb on your forehead, his touch sending a shock down your spine. He's suddenly relaxed, crossing his large arms across his broad chest.

"Your mother has invited me to your home for dinner tomorrow night," he says, smiling down at you and adjusting his glasses. 

"Oh?" You say, flustered, brushing your hands across your face and skirt, trying to hide the shaking in your hands, the dampness between your thighs. 

"Yes." He replies, his smile growing broad across his handsome face again. "Is that ok?" He asks, winking at you from beneath his messy black hair. You giggle foolishly in response.

"Of course! It's my parents house, they can invite who they want." You say, trying to brush off how you're feeling about the man before you. 

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiles again, turning away from you toward the rectory entrance. 

"Later!" You say, your heart pounding in your chest as your practically run out of the cathedral. You can't wait to get to Bridget's house and tell her all about your mystery man and this strange confession with the young priest.


	6. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend will understand, you really need to tell her everything, but you're feeling a little off. You will see him again tonight, Kylo Ren, you are sure of it, but you don't want to disappoint Father Ben. He's been so kind, so understanding.

Bridget opens the door as she see’s you racing down her front path.   
  
“Get upstairs, NOW” she says.  
  
She shuts and locks the door behind you. “Okay, so no one is going to hear us, go ahead, I’ve been waiting too long already!” she squeals, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.  
  
Your breathing was slow and steady, your heart no longer pounding, you begin. The two of you sit on the pretty, soft comforter on her queen size bed. Relaxed and comfortable, you begin.  
  
“I feel like all of this is happening so quickly. I don’t know what to think anymore. Last night, what happened, I think it must have been a dream, but I’m not sure. I mean I know he’s real. Kylo Ren is real.”  
  
“Wait that’s his name? He sounds sexy!”  
  
“Well, he is, I mean he seems to be able to tap into my desire, my passion… I didn’t even know I could feel like this. He’s been following me for a couple of weeks and then he finally got close enough that we talked a little and he let me see his face, he’s looks like he’s probably in college, maybe a little older. He has dark hair and eyes, he’s very tall and muscular… He’s gorgeous,” you say with a sigh.   
  
“He doesn’t sound that creepy to me, but its kind of weird he just saw you and started following you, but you don’t sound scared. I mean what do you think he wants? You do know what most guys want, right?”  
  
“Yes, and for some reason I’m not scared. It’s almost like I’ve know him, already… like I’ve known him for years… and I know he wants me, but he would never touch me unless I allowed it. Don’t ask me how I know this, but I just do…”   
  
“All right then, I trust your judgement, I just don’t trust men in general so he could be fooling you, I would be careful, but holy crap, CONTINUE.” she pleads  
  
“Last night I was in my room trying to sleep… I was drawn to my window. He was there below watching me, speaking to me, and I removed my clothes… and touched myself and I let him watch. I did it for him, but for myself too. It felt so good, I mean I’ve never felt anything like it… I came,” you say, blushing.  
  
“Do you mean that you’ve never had an orgasm before that?”  
  
“Nope,” you say shaking your head.  
  
“Well, hot damn, that’s AMAZING girl… and still kind of creepy too. If you aren’t afraid of him why don’t you just invite him in, introduce him to you folks?”  
  
You frown, shaking your head.  
  
“Uhh, yeah I forgot for a minute, your folks are super strict! You’re 18 now though, an ADULT.”  
  
“Yes, but my Mom, and even more so my Dad, won’t let me date until after I graduate and then it has to be someone they know, who’s Catholic, who they approve of, you know going to college and even then, as long as I’m in their house, they wouldn’t leave me alone with a boy, let alone a man. They’d never let me bring one into my bedroom!”  
  
“Well, graduation is only a week away, and I tell you what. You can bring him to my house! My parents would LOVE it if I had a boyfriend. They know most guys are intimidated because I’m so tall. Sometimes, I think they wouldn’t care if I brought a serial killer over, just so long as he was male and was interested in me.”  
  
“You would do that for me? You’re the best, Bridget! My Dad has just seen so much as a guard at the prison, speaking of serial killers, he’s a bit overprotective I think.”  
  
“You bring this Kylo Ren over here and I’ll protect you if he tries anything. You said he’s tall? Maybe I’m taller?”  
  
“He’s VERY tall. Just wear your 6 inch heels!” you say giggling.  
  
“So, how about that test today? You finished so quickly I bet you did better than me, maybe you’ll be Valedictorian?” she asks.  
  
“I don’t know and frankly I don’t really care anymore. I’d be just as happy if it were you. I finished so quickly and honestly I don’t even remember my answers. Unfortunately, I got distracted and umm, you know how I like to draw? Well, I drew picture of a naked man on the back of the test and Father Ben, collected it before I had a chance to erase it,” you state matter-of-factly.  
  
“WHAT? He saw it! Oh no, when the nuns see it you are going to be, well it could ruin your chances! Is that what he was talking with you about after class?”  
  
“He did see it and yes I had Confession with him. He’s going to help me though, he isn’t going to let anyone see the picture. He’s such a good person and he said he would help me with… Kylo.”  
  
“He knows about that too? Did you confess everything to him?” she asks in an incredulous tone.  
  
“He knows and I have been absolved, but I’m so confused. I want to be a good person and Father Ben makes me want to be good, but Kylo Ren… I’m too weak, I know I will sin again. Oh Bridget, I’m being torn apart,” you sob as your best friend wraps her arms around you, patting your back, in a comforting hug.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset before. It’s not like you to cry!”  
  
“I don’t want to disappoint him, Father Ben, he’s so wonderful…,” you manage through your tears.  
  
“Wait a minute,” says Bridget pulling away and eyeing you with suspicion.   
  
“You have the hots for Father Ben too, not that I blame you, not that we all don’t,” she says with a laugh. “But seriously he’s a priest, he’s taken a vow of celibacy, so he probably doesn’t really understand what you’re going through. I say you need a boyfriend and the Priest is not an option. Don’t let him guilt trip you out of what your biology is telling you. Let me be judge of this Kylo Ren! I’ll tell you for sure if he’s a sleaze bag or not!”  
  
“You’re right,” you say, sniffing a bit, wiping you tear streaked face with the edge of your blouse.  
  
“You don’t have to tell Father Ben, EVERYTHING, you know.”   
  
“I trust him though, he’s just so good, I feel it in him,” you say as fresh tears well up in your eyes.  
  
At that moment, you notice a feeling of warm fluid, flowing from between your legs, but you aren’t aroused and you suddenly recognize the cause of your sudden emotional outburst. Standing up, you look down shocked to see the dark red stain on Bridget’s comforter.  
  
Your tears are replaced by furious blushing. “Oh Bridget, I’m so sorry!”  
  
Your cycle was always so irregular still and when it happened you developed terrible cramps and heavy bleeding for several days.  
  
“Don’t worry about it sweetie, happen’s to the best of us. Let me get you a tampon and I’ll let you borrow some shorts,” she says in a comforting tone.  
  
After you’ve cleaned up and put on the fresh clothes, you give Bridget a final hug before heading home.  
  
“Now I know why you were crying! Don’t worry, you are going to be just fine! Let’s make a plan to bring that boy over here. Since we’re keeping this a secret we don’t even have to wait until graduation. I say you should do this sooner rather than later and you DON’T need to tell Father Ben about this, Okay?”

  
“Sinning is winning, right?” you laugh.  
  
It is nearly dark by the time you start walking home. The painful cramping in your lower abdomen now difficult to ignore.  
  
You know he is right behind you, as usual, but he moves closer, quickly this time and seems to appear beside you in a flash.   
  
“Hello beautiful,” his smooth, baritone voice croons, a familiar voice, so soothing. You could listen to him for hours.  
  
You continue walking not saying a word, waiting for him to speak again.   
  
At the next alley, he turns and gestures for you to follow and you do so without hesitation. All fear has left you as you look at him. He’s so large, so powerful, he could easily hurt you, kill you even but you feel nothing but want and lust for him. Moreover, you feel you could completely trust this man with anything, though there is no logical reason that you should be thinking this.   
  
You move very close to him, looking up hoping to get a better look at his gorgeous face.   
  
He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt down, moving closer to you. You have no choice but to back up until you hit the alley wall. He moves closer still, his dark eyes never leaving yours.  
  
“You smell different” he says, inhaling deeply.   
  
“I smell?” you say, your voice small now barely above a whisper.  
  
“It’s intoxicating,” he says his voice a low rumble.   
  
You begin to tremble and feel the heat of desire spark in your abdomen. You don’t know what to say. Does he know your're bleeding? Beads of perspiration form on your chest, you feel the blush of shame and excitement flash to your cheeks. Now you’re the one feeling intoxicated.  
  
His eyes seem to be searching your face, he looks at your lips and his face breaks into a smile. It is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen and it is then that you notice his teeth. His canines are enormous, gleaming, white, almost too big for his generous mouth. Blinking in confusion, it dawns on you.   
  
His beauty, his face, the mysterious attraction you feel for him … his teeth. It was all making sense now.   
  
Your grandmother had told you stories of vampires when you were a child, much to your parent’s chagrin. The memories of these stories came flooding back to you now. The details, the dark mystery, the excitement, and how your grandmother insisted she knew real vampires.   
  
You also remembered the trouble you got into when you would repeat these stories to your friends, their parents complaining to yours about the nightmares their children were having because of the scary stories you were telling.  
  
You couldn’t help it, you kept repeating these stories as the other children would beg you incessantly. Soon the only child left that your were allowed to play with was Bridget. Her parents were the “hippies” of the neighborhood and Bridget wasn’t scared by a thing.   
  
As you grew up the other parents and kids eyed you with suspicion, looked at you as a bit of a strange girl, an oddity. Nerds are always a bit weird, right?   
  
You had always felt out of place, like you didn’t quite belong, always searching for that belonging. Now, as you looked into the face of Kylo Ren, an undead creature, a vampire, you felt a sense of self understanding like you had never known.  
  
“You’re a vampire! I thought they were a myth!” you say with a tinge of excitement in your voice.  
  
It is now dark, but in the full moon you can clearly make out his smile as it fades away.  
  
He speaks with a great weight of authority to his voice “But I am a monster, I would kill you here and now. I can take whatever I want you know.”   
  
Only now you notice the adrenaline coursing through your veins, the hair on the back of your neck standing on end. You swallow thickly as the saliva dissipates from your mouth.  
  
“Good, you are afraid. You should be, but that isn’t necessary. I only want to make you feel good. Please, I won’t do anything to you unless you allow me. Let me show you, let me help you.”  
  
You exhale deeply, feeling a little more relaxed, though the suspense of what will happen next increases your desire. Looking once again into his eyes your nod.  
  
His nose brushes past yours as he presses his plump soft lips to yours in the most gentle of kisses.  
  
 _Your first kiss._  
  
You feel your cunt clench around the tampon as he slowing presses more firmly against your mouth. His tongue strokes your lips searching for an opening. You gasp at the sensation and he takes advantage of this, sliding his soft but powerful tongue into your mouth. It glides past your teeth, placing wet velvety strokes to the roof of your mouth. You open wider and test your own tongue against his, brushing and sliding against it. You begin to feel lightheaded as you remember you must breathe.  
  
He breaks the kiss but then begins to place light kisses along your jaw line and down your neck. You feel your back arch and your head tilt back as you expose more of your neck to him. His lips still for a moment as his tongue begins to place long strokes over your carotid. He presses his mouth a little more firmly against your neck as if checking your pulse. You inhale sharply anticipating what’s next, but instead he pulls away.  
  
“You are doing so well, you trust me. Do you want more?”  
  
“Yes, please!” sounding desperate.

  
“Shhh, quietly now, tell me what you want girl and I will do it.”  
  
“I want you to touch me.”  
  
“But I am touching you,” he says as his enormous mass presses you further into the wall. It is then you notice his large, gloved hands squeezing your shoulders. They drift down your arms and he takes your hands.   
  
One enormous hand grasps both your wrists and pulls them over your head as the other ghost over your breast and down your stomach stopping just above your pubic bone.  
  
“Do you want me to go lower?” he asks.  
  
You nod, looking into his dark eyes.  
  
“I need to hear you.”  
  
“Please, touch… touch my cunt.”  
  
A low moan rumbles in his chest as he cups your sex over the fabric of the shorts.  
  
“Now call me by my name and tell me what next”  
  
“Please, Kylo, I need to feel more of you!”   
  
With that he pulls the fabric of your shorts to the side and presses the gloves over your outer lips, massaging, repeatedly stroking from the bottom of your cunt up to the top of your slit. It feels so amazing to have someone else touching you like this. You clench again remember your flow and the tampon.  
  
“Stop!” you gasp. “I umm, I umm,” you stammer.  
  
“Shhh, sweet girl, I know” he stays as you feel his fingers find the string of the tampon with surprising deftness and slowly withdraw it from your bleeding cunt.  
  
Still locking you in place with your hands over your head and his chest pressing against you. You watch as he brings the soaked, bloody tampon and places it in his mouth.  
  
As he begins to suck on it, he moans and his eyes roll back in his head as if he was tasting the most delectable fruit. You would be disgusted were he not so beautiful in this state of pure ecstasy, the blood from your womb nourishing and strengthening him.  
  
“You taste so good! Better than I imagined,” he moans.  
  
Soon he removes the tampon from his mouth and you are surprised that it is now almost white again in color. He tosses it to the ground and his hand makes his way back to in between the top of your thighs. Moving your shorts aside he slowly inserts one gloved finger into your cunt and you feel yourself contract around it. His one finger is so large, but he begins to pump in and out with ease due to the increased slickness from your blood. Soon he is able to add a second finger. You feel each ridge as the stitching of his gloves brush against the walls of your cunt. You can hear the slick sound of his trusting. Your hips buck forward, your swollen clit desperate for attention.   
  
“You want to come on my hand sweet thing? Tell me and I will give this to you.”  
  
“Please, Kylo, make me cum,” you pant.  
  
His thumb now brushes over the hood of your engorge clit and he begins to rub firmly as his fingers scissor and curl inside you hitting all your sensitive spots.  
  
It is so overwhelming, in record time you feel the orgasm start to build, you are so close, but he slows his pace again backing off a bit drawing out the peak before the crash you know is slow close.  
  
“Please, Kylo, I need it now.”   
  
His movements increase in pace and after only seconds you feel a powerful orgasm explode over you. The waves of pleasure leave you moaning and calling his name. The walls of your cunt contract rhythmically around his fingers as he continued to rub your clit through your peak.  
  
When the contractions still, he slowly removes his fingers from inside you and brings them again to his mouth. They are dripping with dark red fluid, covered in your menstrual blood. His face is the picture of pure bliss as he sucks and licks his gloves clean. He releases your arms from the hold over your head. His hands cup your face as he kisses you deeply, the passion building. You taste traces of the blood from your cycle in his mouth.  
  
He presses the full length of his body against you and you feel something very firm and large pressing against your stomach. His cock.  
  
His mouth moves again to your neck, sucking and kissing as he moans against you.   
  
Then you feel his mouth open wider and you feel the sharpness of his teeth begin to press into you.  
  
Suddenly, his hands leave your face and he slams them against the wall, on either side of you, pushing, forcing himself back. He staggers a few more steps and falls to one knee. Looking up at you now like a possessed, feral animal he speaks.  
  
“No, we have to stop now, before I hurt you, the taste of your blood, I can’t stop. Go now, girl. NOW.”   
  
You feel as though you have awakened from dream. You want nothing more but to grab him and pull him close to you. You do not want to leave him now, but something in his voice and that little voice in your head that alerts you to danger tells you need to leave now and quickly.   
  
Before you can move though, you observe Kylo Ren propel himself at unbelievable speed up into the night sky. You hear a faint sound of movement on the roof top above you and then silence as you are left alone in the darkened ally, with blood beginning to run down your inner thighs in rivulets.  
  
As you begin to walk towards your house now, you realize that the powerful orgasm given to you by Kylo Ren had stopped the mind numbing cramps that usually tortured you at this time of the month. You smile at this quite pleasant side effect and can only hope that you would see him again soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised chapter 6 is longer than the others. We can't promise a long chapter every time, but something came over us! Please leave comments and let us know what you liked and what you didn't like, what you'd like to see as the story progresses. We really appreciate all of the wonderful feedback so far! It really helps keep us motivated and you are all so kind! Oh, I guess I should update the tags too.


	7. A Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Ben comes for dinner, something strange is going on at the prison your dad works at, and an overheard conversation raises more questions than it answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! Please let us know what you think!

You wake in your room the next morning, the vacuum cleaner roaring softly downstairs somewhere. It's Saturday, no school today, thankfully. As you throw the covers back and see the dried specks of your menstrual blood on your inner thighs, the encounter in the alley with Kylo Ren comes rushing back. 

A vampire...this beautiful creature who has been stalking you is a vampire. You think of his face before he told you to run, before he exploded into the sky. Down on one knee, the fear and deep sadness in his eyes mixed with his blood lust. That now familiar longing starts spreading through your lower belly again, hungry for more. 

Suddenly your little brother bursts into your room. 

"Mom wants you up NOW!" He yells, slamming your door. You sigh and get out of bed, heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

As the warm water washes away the blood on your thighs and the cobwebs in your sleepy head, you remember that Father Ben is coming for dinner tonight. A tight knot of anxiety settles in your stomach when you think of how you let a man, a vampire! touch you. Maybe Bridget was right, maybe you really didn't need to tell Father Ben everything in Confession...

You finish your shower and towel off, examining your tired face in the mirror. You notice the tiniest red mark on your neck, right above your carotid artery. The sight of it fills you with another swell of arousal and a small sense of pride. You feel marked by him, his, and it makes you oddly happy. What would Bridget say now?

When you're finally dressed you skip down the stairs to find your mom. She's in "Company's Coming" cleaning mode and yelling shrilly at your brother that he'd better NOT be eating in the living room after she just cleaned it. 

You catch up with her in the dining room, furiously buffing the china cabinet.

"Oh good, you're up!" She says, standing up and stretching. She looks at your face and notices the dark circles under your eyes. "Honey, are you sure you're ok?" She asks, coming up to you, concerned. 

"Yeah, mom. Just tired is all. Last few weeks of school, you know."

"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. You're too young to be so stressed." She rubs your arm reassuringly before turning back to her task. 

"If you wouldn't mind, honey, you could you help me out and run to the store? I'll let you take the car." 

"Really?" You respond, excitedly. Your parents never let you touch the car. Your mom must really be swamped. "Where's dad?"

"He got called into work. Again. I'm not even sure he's going to be able to join us tonight." Your mom shook her head with a mixture of disgust and sadness. "There's a lot going on at the prison right now, unfortunately. But yes, you could take the car as long as you promise to go right to the store and when you're done, come right back."

"Sure I will!" 

"You can take your brother and get him out of my hair for a bit." She says, handing you the keys, her debit card and a shopping list. "I really appreciate this, sweetheart." She says, giving you a peck on the cheek. She looks you in the eye and examines your face. You cringe a bit, hoping she doesn't see the mark on your neck. 

"Ok, go." She says finally, calling your protesting brother over so he can go with you. You can see her shake her head. She's worried about you, but trying not to over do it. If she knew what was really going on...

The trip to the shopping center is uneventful. Once you and your brother get in the car, he stops complaining about being sent with you and is actually nice.'

The store is busy, everyone trying to get their shopping done before it gets too late to enjoy the weekend. Your brother is thrilled to push the cart around, helping you pick up supplies for the elaborate dinner your mother had planned to welcome the new Parish Priest. 

Your parents had always been very involved in the Parish, hosting dinners, volunteering and such. While it was nice, it also ensured that nearly every busy body within the Parish was just dying to catch you doing something wrong so they could tattle and knock your family down a peg. You run into the biggest gossip on your street, Mrs. Nelson, a woman who considers your mother her "biggest rival". 

"Hello there!" She says, her oily voice coming straight from her nose. You wave politely as she sidles up to you and your brother. 

"Out shopping for mom today?" She continues on, a sneer plastered on her narrow face. 

"We sure are!" You say brightly, hoping to end this conversation soon. The Nelsons were not your favorite family on your street.

"I heard Father Ben is coming for dinner tonight? Your mother always has to be the very first to invite anyone new at the Parish over." Her tone was mocking, she wasn't even trying to hide her disdain. 

"Yes, well, you know my mom always tries to be so welcoming. My parents just love our Parish and our family at the Cathedral." You shoot back, trying to be as polite as possible. The last thing you need right now is Mrs. Nelson calling your mother, telling her you were rude. 

"You know I thought I saw you last night, dear. In the alleyway? Was that you? With a boy I've never seen before?" Her eyes glow with the unctuous joy of gossip. "Does your mother know you have a boyfriend, dear?" 

Your stomach clenches as you feel an angry blush coloring your cheeks.  
"That must have been someone else, Mrs. Nelson. I'm not permitted to date until after graduation."

Mrs. Nelson smiles knowingly at you. "Certainly, dear. We all know you're such a good girl." She says, oozing away from you to finish her own shopping. "Take care now, and enjoy dinner with Father Ben tonight." She clicks her tongue, pushing her cart towards the registers and finally away from you. You breathe a sigh of relief and move forward through the store. 

"You have a boyfriend?!" Your brother exclaims, happy to have something he may be able to use against you. 

"Shut. Up." You say, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "And if you promise not to say anything to mom, I'll buy you something."

"YES!" he says, skipping ahead down the produce aisle. You shake your head and follow, anxious about your encounter with Mrs. Nelson.

 

Later, once all the preparations have been made, you hear the doorbell ring, announcing the arrival of Father Ben. 

Your mother's work has paid off. The house is immaculate and the meal she's prepared looks delicious. She can't wait to show off her beautiful home to the young handsome priest. 

When the doorbell rings, you feel your palms get sweaty, certain that Father Ben can see right through you. You know that Catholic law states that absolution only comes to those who are truly in a state of contrition over their actions. True, in the darkness of the confessional you feel terribly sorry for your sins, but out of the booth and every encounter with Kylo Ren wipes the shame of sin from your mind like it didn't exist. He would be so disappointed...

You come down the stairs as your mother opens the door. Father Ben is standing there patiently, his clergy black highlighting his pale skin, beauty marks peppering his handsome face. As always your eyes are drawn to the white square at his throat. He seems to notice your stare and glances up the stairs, smiling at you. 

"Good evening." His smooth, rich voice reaches your ears, filling you with that sense of calm again. 

"Please, Father," your mother says, stepping aside, "welcome to our home." 

He walks in, wiping his feet before entering the foyer. He glances around, taking in your home, taking in the sight of you in the short black dress you decided to wear. You smile to yourself, hearing Bridget's voice in your head, "he's taken a vow of celibacy!" 

Dinner begins with a prayer, led by Father Ben of course. After Grace your mother politely explains that your father will be unable to join you for dinner. 

"There's been some strange deaths at the prison," she explains. "Some prisoners found dead, no real cause found. Autopsy and toxicology reports take weeks, of course. But the prisoners were inaccessible. It's all very unusual, and my poor husband is exhausted."

Father Ben nods, murmuring his surprise to hear of the recent happenings at your father's work. "I will pray that this situation will be resolved quickly." He says. "Your husband deserves to be here with his family, and his Godly wife." 

Your mother giggles, absolutely smitten with the young priest. She is in her prime here, showing off her "Good Catholic Family". 

The meal is delicious. Father Ben chats with your mother and brother over dinner, smiling gently at you from time to time. He seems to be dealing with your mother's unique craziness gracefully, you think, mulling over your meal. You feel almost as if he's your friend who's come for dinner and to meet your family, maybe even a boyfriend... 

As the meal ends and your brother and you are cleaning up, you hear your mother offer Father Ben an after-dinner drink. You and your brother make eye contact and he rolls his, sputtering his lips. "Time for a drinky poo." He says in a high pitched imitation of your mother. You both giggle quietly in the kitchen, doubled over and holding your bellies. Your mother is a light weight. One glass of wine and she'll be singing and chatting the night away. 

After stacking the dishes in the dishwasher, you feel the ache of your menstrual cramps again in your lower belly. BLECH, you think, rubbing your hand along your abdomen. You almost forgot you even had your period, the cramps had been gone for so long. You blushed again, remembering why. 

Father Ben is leaning back in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other, dominating your living room. He really is so big, muscular and lean in a way you didn't even know a priest could be. Every other priest you'd ever met was old or getting old. Father Ben challenged that. It was hard to remember his station and his vow sometimes, especially when his arm was draped over the back of that chair just so. 

Your mom smiles up at you as you approach her, the bloom of the wine already filling her cheeks. 

"I think I'm going to head to bed, mom." You say, "I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh no, honey!" She says, rising to her feet. She's concerned, but also a little happy to be rid of you. Now they can talk "adult". 

Father Ben also rises to his feet.   
You notice his dark eyes behind his glasses flick down to your lower belly before he smiles at you, taking your small hand in his large one. His hand is warm, too warm, as he squeezes your fingers. 

"I pray you'll be feeling better soon." He says, bending down and placing a chaste kiss on your cheek. His warm lips are soft against your skin and you can't help but giggle innocently. 

"Thank you, Father." You say demurely. You excuse yourself and walk slowly up the stairs, your cramps ramping up rapidly. Your brother's steps are right behind yours as your mother sends him to bed. 

You change out of the black dress, hanging it back up in the closet and draw on a short nightshirt and panties. After brushing your teeth and washing up for bed, you start heading to your room when you overhear your mother and Father Ben discussing something intently. Pausing at the top of the stairs, you lean forward, listening in. 

"I know you are aware of your family's heritage." He says. Your heartbeat speeds up as you take another soft step down the carpeted stairs. How could Father Ben know anything about your family? 

"Yes," your mother responds, "it's not something that we are proud of, Father. We prefer to serve the Church, of course." 

"Of course." He responds. You can almost hear his smile in his voice, that bemused way he has of reeling you in, making you feel comfortable and safe in telling him your darkest secrets. "Well, ma'am," he goes on, "Your family history is why I've been sent to serve in this Parish. I'm trained in the study of Demonology, and the Vatican has sent me here directly. It's time." 

Your mother's sharp inhale tells you she knows exactly what Father Ben is talking about, even if you do not. 

"Are you sure?" She says, her voice the tiniest bit shaky. There is no response from Father Ben, but you assume he nods when you hear a large sigh from your mother.

"Vampires." She says. Her voice is sad, accepting of the inevitable. 

"Vampires." He confirms, "and there is one stalking your daughter." 

You clap your hands over your face as you gasp, rising to your feet and running to your room. They know about Kylo Ren.


	8. Rubra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to your life? On top of your period, now you have to deal with being stalked by a vampire and your whole family seems to know about it. The being stalked part actually isn't so bad, you just wish you could have kept this a secret between you and Kylo Ren.

Shutting and locking the door behind, you throw yourself on the bed and scramble under the covers. Leaning against your pillows you pull the blankets up to your neck, your heart pounding in your chest. Although your room is already too hot to sleep comfortably, you begin to shiver. 

What did this mean? Father Ben had been sent to protect you from vampires? What did your mother know about vampires? So many questions tumbled through your head. You think back again to the stories your Grandmother had told you as a child.

If only she was alive today you know she would be able to explain it all. The two of you shared a special bond and you could tell her anything. She would always listen to you and respond with a respect beyond what your parents showed you and you admired her for her strength, wit, and caring nature.

You were always her “favorite” grandchild; she said you took after her. You had inherited the same condition she had suffered from. Some type of build up in your blood, which untreated would lead to lethal deposits of lead in your organs, _Polycethemia Rubra Vera,_ or just Rubra, as your grandmother referred to it.

Rubra could be controlled with therapeutic blood letting and she had regularly donated blood throughout her life, keeping the disease at bay.  She had been remarkably healthy and full of vitality throughout her life, in fact, she often passed for 20-30 years younger than her actual age. No one would have ever guessed how serious her condition was. Unfortunately, she died quite suddenly when you were twelve. For some reason, you found out when she passed away, she had stopped donating blood and let the disease build up in her body to toxic levels.

At first you were angry that she’d left you; left a hole in your heart that nothing had been able to fill. Though you threw yourself into school work and your art, you found it difficult, even years later to accept that she was gone. No matter how much you prayed, she’d never come back to you, even in a dream. What haunted you most though is that you’d never had a chance to finish your last conversation with her. She had something important to tell you and something to give you. You never found out what that was.

So far, you’d had no problems with the disease. The doctor said you were protected now due to your very heavy periods, though she warned that would change at some point and you would likely need to regularly donate blood to stay healthy. So, for now you tolerated the excessive bleeding your monthly cycle brought.

Your grandmother was buried in a small, closed casket ceremony in the St. Mary Cemetery, directly across from the Cathedral. At first, you visited every Sunday, but in the last couple of years you had been lax about that. You still went there to “talk to her” anytime you had something of importance that you needed to discuss. Perhaps it was time to visit her again, in the daylight, of course.

There was no way you were getting out of bed much less out of the house tonight. Staying in bed just now was the safest thing to do, unless you wanted to risk running into Kylo Ren. However, despite knowing for certain that he was a creature-of-the-night, a vampire, you cannot dissuade yourself to stop thinking of him.

You pull the scarlet rosary beads from your under your shirt, your fingers moving over your beads as you try to pray. A wave of drowsiness strikes and you feel your limbs going heavy and limp, you can’t even bring yourself to change into your nightclothes. You imagine floating in a nice warm bath, but you are feeling too relaxed with the edges of sleep creeping around you to get up. Sweating and mentally drained you finally fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

You awaken with severe cramping in your lower abdomen. Your mouth is parched and your bed soaked with sweat. You throw the covers back and see the deep crimson stains on your sheets. The moon is so bright tonight, you think to yourself as you rise and stumbled to the window yanking it open. The fresh air prickles your skin with cooling relief.

Turning, you move towards your bathroom to collect a towel. You were one of the lucky few you knew that had their own bathroom, something you remained thankful to your parents for, giving you the only other en suite in the house, rather than your brother. Truthfully, you did require the  bathroom more frequently due to your monthly bleeding. Your brother had never said a word about it or complained that he didn’t have his own bathroom. So you knew, he wasn’t all bad.

You contemplated getting into the shower, but instead you peel off your bloody clothes and remove the blood soaked tampon from your sensitive cunt. The moonlight streaming through your window is so bright you don’t even need to turn on the bathroom light. You run the water in the sink faucet and soak a wash cloth first using it to cool your face and then your breasts. You soak it again and clean the sticky blood from your thighs. Moving upward you rub the cloth over the outer lips of your pussy surprised, a bit at how arousing it feels to you just now.

Leaning forward onto your vanity you press the cloth to your tender skin and arch your back, seeking more friction. Closing your eyes you see him, Kylo, dark curls framing his face.You imagine his lips placing a trail of kisses down your stomach. Rubbing against the rough wet cloth you brush it over the hood of your clit and you imagine his tongue peaking out from between his lips and sliding over the top of your slit.

Your eyes pop open in shock. What are you thinking? You feel the heat in your cheeks, the moonlight not bright enough for you to see the blush across your face in the mirror. You feel a sudden need to lay down again. You place the wash cloth in the sink and grab a thick, soft towel to place over the blood stain on your bed.

As you cross the threshold from your bathroom to your room, you freeze as you see the enormous, dark form of a man standing in front of your bed. He is not facing you but rather staring at the dirty stain, which marks your sheets. A startled scream sticks in your throat you feel frozen unable to move your arms and legs, unable to run away or even _towards_ the figure.

Of course, you know that it’s him. Kylo Ren is in your room, standing next to your bed. How did he get in? You feel completely vulnerable in your nudity, fully exposed to him as he turns to see you. Your skin is illuminated in the moonlight, his eyes drift over your shape for a moment before his gaze locks on your eyes and he walks towards you a few steps.

In the moonlight, his alabaster skin contrasts sharply with his dark hair and beauty marks which pepper his complexion. His eyes are almost mesmerizing, he is so beautiful you realize. As you glance at his plump, lips they part slightly and you can see the sharp tips of his upper canines barely glinting in the light.  You feel beads of sweat breakout over your forehead and realize that rather than terror, the overwhelming sensation you are experiencing is arousal. Not to deny it, you are anxious but the feeling in the pit of your stomach that spreads like a fire, is the feeling of a thousand ants racing over your skin. It tickles your thighs and you press them together tightly, almost reflexively.

Then, like a bolt of lightning the jolt of a painful menstrual cramp has you doubled over. You drop to your knees clutching at your abdomen. You feel rivulets of blood running down your thighs.

“Uhggg” you moan softly, trying to stifle the sound, not wanting to wake your parents but wanting to cry out louder. Before you can process what is happening powerful hands lift you from the floor. Kylo is there picking you up and cradling you to his body. You shut your eyes, unable to focus on much but the pain, unable to process what is happening. You make no attempt to resist, rather letting your body go limp allowing him to carry you, while you try to block out the the mind numbing waves of pain.

You feel you bottom hitting the soft towel, which has already been laid out over your soiled sheet, as Kylo Ren gently lays you down on your bed. As your head touches the pillow, you open your eyes. He is kneeling next to you on the floor, an almost reverent look on his face as he gazes into your eyes.

“You are in pain. Let me help you.” he says, his baritone voice, barely above a whisper.

“Hh..how, how did you get in?” you ask, your voice shaking.

He tilts his head and glances at the open window before looking back at you. If he was able to leap to a roof top in the blink of an eye, getting into your open second floor window obviously presented him no problems.

“Owww,” you moan softly as you clutch again at your lower abdomen.

“Let me help,” he says again.

You look at him nodding, unable to speak as tears fill your eyes, the pain is so great.

He removes his gloves and hooded sweatshirt, leaving him in a short sleeved black-t. You see just how large and developed his upper arms are, your eyes move down his long muscular arm to his very large hands. His fingers are so thick and long. His hands look so powerful, yet refined.

He places his hand to your lower abdomen and applying gentle pressure. It is so warm, so soothing, almost immediately the pain lessens. The residual tension you’ve been holding in your arms and legs begins to melt away. A sigh of relief escapes your lips as you begin to breath more slowly and deeply.

“But how? Your hand is so warm. It feels so good,” you ask, looking into his deep soulful eyes, which you notice are preternaturally reflective in the moonlight.

“Shhh, girl. I will explain more another time. You are still in pain. Let me take care of you … You are so beautiful.” he murmurs.

His right hand remains firmly on your belly as his left hand moves up to cup your face. His thumb brushes your cheek and you inhale sharply as is it brushes lightly over your lips.

You can’t believe how warm his hands are, you thought vampires were supposed to have cold hands… unless they had recently fed. At that thought, you tense momentarily. He must have recently drank from someone or something. Who, you wondered, did he kill them? He was a vampire, so of course he’s killed people you think, but you knew they didn’t always have to.

 _So many questions_ , his voice echoes in your mind. He’s reading your thoughts.

“I can’t wait to speak with you more about… everything, now is not the time. Just relax, I won’t hurt you. I promise, I could never hurt you.” he continues, speaking now, your heart leaps at the words rolling off his tongue.

“I know, Kylo, somehow, I’ve always known… that you won’t hurt me, if you can help it.”

His hand moves from your cheek and he threads his fingers through the back of your hair as he leans in closer, his eyes are focused on your mouth. His lips are a deep pink color and look so soft. His nose touches your cheek as he lightly presses his lips against yours.

Your mouth is already slightly open, ready to accept his tongue as it slides over your teeth and searches for yours. His tongue caresses your mouth as he pulls your head closer his mouth opening further as if to devour yours. It is wet and warm, but as passionate as the kiss is, he is careful not to cut you with his very sharp teeth.

Tentatively you use your tongue to trace his outline of his teeth, they are so smooth and sharp. Kylo’s tongue pushes further into your mouth. It glides over your teeth and strokes the roof of your mouth.

He wraps his lips around your tongue and you moan as he sucks it into his mouth. After a moment he releases it and breaks the kiss, gently tugging at your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck. His mouth moves to your neck and he begins to kiss and lick the skin over your carotid artery. He sucks a little of the skin into his mouth, careful not to break it, but leaving a small mark where your neck and collar bone meet.

“Ohhhh, this feels so good," you moan. For the moment you’ve forgotten about your cramps, distracted my the sensations of his mouth on your body. You notice his warm hand on your tummy again. It’s remained there, applying a gentle, yet firm pressure, which has effectively soothed your cramps, for the moment. Thinking of his mouth again you wonder what it would feel like kissing your stomach and sucking on the skin there.

His lips are at your ear now. “Would you like me to continue, sweet girl? You don’t know the power that you hold, do you? Tell me, what you would like from me and I will do as you say.”

This powerful man, this creature who could easily kill you, destroy you, wants you to tell him what to do? Strange as it is, you feel comforted that he is being so gentle with you. You want nothing more than for him to continue with his ministration.

“Please” you beg, “I want you to keep kissing me, it… it’s amazing.”

After placing a kiss on your cheek just near your ear, he breaks contact his hands leaving your body. He grabs the hem of his shirt, pulls it over his head, and rises up to stand. His massive form towers over you, his chest is thick and his skin beautiful. You realize now how much you want to touch him, but it’s as if you forgot about your limbs, how to move your body as he was touching you, kissing you.

As you remain motionless, he moves to climb into the bed straddling you, thick muscular thighs on either side of your hips. In the moonlight you and make out a large bulge in the crotch area of his jeans.

_He has an erection! Can vampires even…?_

“Fuck!” you say out loud, startling yourself. The heat races back to your cheeks as you flush, embarrassed you had just said this aloud.

“Yes, I can fuck you, but I don’t think your ready for that,” he says in response to this utterance.

You suppose he’s right, you hadn’t thought much about actually fucking. His cock inside you! You couldn’t imagine what that would really be like. You were a virgin and had always thought, until recently, you’d wait until marriage for sex.

Just then he grabs your hand and brings it up pressing it over his covered cock. Under the soft denim, it is so hard and feels so large, larger than you’d imagined.

“This is what you do to me.” he says, smiling down at you and pressing harder into your hand before releasing it and allowing it to fall back.

He leans down towards you, his chest so near yours, you can’t help yourself you want to touch him so badly.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to ask for my permission. I want you to touch me, you can do as you please, girl.”

He must be reading your mind again, you panic for a moment trying not to think of his lips on your body. Taking you by the wrists he moves your trembling hands to his chest. The skin is so smooth, his muscles so firm, and again you note how warm he feels as you glide your hand over his chest and down his arms.

You are taking all of him in, the feel of him under your touch. Your hands move to his chest and you boldly move lower to his taught abdomen feeling the tension in his muscles there. Before you dare to move them further, he retreats down the bed, his head dipping as he lays a trail of wet kisses down your neck. You move your hands to his muscular back and begin to stroke him as though he were a large animal.

He hums softly as you bring your hands up the back of his neck and lace them through his hair. He continues kissing and nipping at the skin of your collar bone, his hands move up the curves of your body to your breasts. He cups each breast in his large warm hands, softly squeezing. His thumbs circle over your delicate, sensitive nipples until they are erect, then he begins to lightly pinch them, while kissing and licking your sternum. 

He moves his mouth to your left breast and licks over the nipple before opening his mouth wide and latching on. He begins to suck deeply, but he is still quite careful not to bite into your flesh. He continues to rhythmically pinch your other nipple, and gently roll it between his thumb and forefinger. His tongue is so soft and powerful, the sensation intensifies and seems to pull through your body from your core causing your womb to pleasurably contract and your pussy to clench.

“Mmm…mmm, yes” you moan

He sucks harder as you arch your back and start to squirm beneath him, your fingers digging into his scalp.

“Good girl” he says as he pops off your nipple. Your hands move to cup his face and you look into his eyes his dark gleaming eyes as he gives you an almost smug smirk.

Just then the cramping in your lower abdomen grabs your attention. Your eyebrows knit together and your eyes start to water as a sharp stabbing cramp grips you. Seeing the look of pain in your face, he moves down your body kissing and sucking the skin of your abdomen. His mouth is so warm and wet but this proves only a slight distraction from the pain, you need something more.

“Do you want me to go lower?” he asks and you nod your head emphatically.

Agilely he moves to position himself at the end of your bed. He lifts your legs and rests them across his wide shoulders.

He begins by cleaning the sticky wet blood from your thighs with his tongue leaving a trail of saliva as he advances towards the source of the flow. You can barely believe what is about to happen. He keeps his eyes on you and you watch his face as a look of ecstasy washes over it.

His arms wrap under your thighs and he brings his hands up and around to hold your legs further apart. He pauses, his lips just in front of your cunt, inhaling deeply, drinking in your scent.

“So beautiful, watch me girl, let me see your face.”

The tip of his tongue touches once over the top of your slit, sweeping lightly over the hood of your clit, before he flattens his tongue against your folds, and firmly licks a broad stripe up to your clit.

His tongue at your cunt, you only imagined this would happen but not that it could feel this wonderful! You arch your back moaning and he repeatedly licks your pussy gathering blood with his tongue and swallowing it. He opens his mouth wide, completely covering your folds as he pushes his tongue deeply inside you.

He moans as his tongue thrusts into your cunt as he swallows more blood, his nose rubbing against your clit. You grip his head with your hands, fingers tugging at his hair as you buck your hips up desperately grinding yourself into him, seeking more friction.

He brings his tongue up to concentrate at the top of your cunt, to the sensitive bundle of nerves. He wraps his lips around your nub and sucks it between his teeth. It swells with blood as he continues to suck and you feel the pressure building in your abdomen.

You can feel his sharp canines but he is able to keep from cutting you. He holds your hips firmly in place with his large hands, his fingers splayed out to keep you from moving to much. You realize that if you aren’t careful you could shift and inadvertently cut yourself on his teeth.

At this thought you make yourself relax and concentrate only on the sensation of his tongue suckling vigorously at your engorged clit. You are so close now, you want to close your eyes, but you keep your eyes locked on his, forcing them not to roll back.

His eyes remained fixed on yours and you can see how he’s gauging your expression. He knows how close you are, he changes the rhythm and slows down a bit, backing off, keeping you just at the edge of the precipice. Even then, you can feel yourself starting to tip over the edge. You fight to stifle the moans coming from your chest.

One strong suck and you feel the warm wave of your climax crash over your body. You feel your womb contract, over and over, and Kylo pushes one thick finger into your cunt. Your walls squeeze around it rhythmically as he continues to suck your clit through your orgasm.

It lasts for what seems like minutes, you’ve never felt anything so powerful. You feel your muscles go lax, as you find yourself drifting down, covered in a sheen of sweat, panting and gasping.

Kylo moves his mouth again to your opening and begins drinking up the remaining blood, you hear him swallowing repeatedly. His eyes closed, his face relaxed. He looks blissful at this moment. Like an angel.

You are no longer in pain and you’ve never felt so relaxed or content in your life. When Kylo is finally finished he raises up. Smiling down at you, with blood staining his cheeks, no one has ever looked so beautiful to you as he does now. How could this man, this creature, be at all evil?

Laying down beside you in your small bed, he brings your head to his chest and you nuzzle the side of your face into him. You drape your arms and legs over his still shockingly warm body. He runs his fingers through your hair.

As you relax, you notice the still quite evident swell through his jeans.

You feel guilty now, you want to give him the pleasure he’s granted you and you are dying to see just what his dick looks like, what it feels like, for an instant you can see it in your mind, long and thick, your mouth about to kiss the tip.

His voice interrupts your thoughts “It’s okay, my sweet girl, I am more content and satisfied than you could know. You need to rest, I took a lot of blood from you, more than most could survive.”

“Ohhh?” you say somewhat surprised.

“Rubra, your gift, it keeps you strong and your blood sweeter than that of a million others… It also places you in danger.”

“Danger from you?” you say, remembering Father Ben’s voice warning your mother of this creature, the vampire stalking you.

“No, no I could never, would never harm you, but there are others. I will keep you safe and… Father Ben. Yes, the priest, he’s harmless enough, you should trust him, I’ve know him for a long time and he will not let any harm come to you.”

You swallow and feel yourself blush recalling your inappropriate attraction to the priest. You let yourself wonder for a moment what it would be like to have him between your legs but quickly brush this intrusive thought away hoping that Kylo has not been reading your mind again.

You think you hear him give a soft chuckle as he hugs you closer, stroking your hair.

“Just relax, I won’t be here when you wake but I promise I am never far away and I will see you again soon, very soon. You, dear girl, need to sleep. Remember you need to be up early for church in the morning.”

Pain free and still floating in the afterglow of your orgasm your eyes suddenly feel heavy, before you even realize your mind and body fully succumb to the dark, peaceful, void of sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please leave a comment and let us know what you think. We appreciate your feedback and are open to any concerns, comments, or suggestions. Thank you all again!


	9. The Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visiting Bishop straight from the Vatican arrives and your mother arranges a private counseling session with Father Ben. Kylo becomes a regular nighttime visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments! Please enjoy Chapter 9 and let us know what you think!  
> Don't forget to follow us on tumblr!

The dim cavernous nave of the cathedral was filled with the rustling of fabric and creaking pews as you and your family file into the front row. "To be close to the action," your mom says excitedly, causing you and your brother to groan in disgust.  
You roll your eyes, more from exhaustion than irritation at your mom. Happily, you see Bridget and her family file into the pew directly behind you. She winks as you stifle a giggle behind your hand. 

Last night with Kylo was incredible but you didn't get much sleep. When you awoke, as promised, he was gone, nothing left but an impression of his head on your pillow. 

The pipe organ begins as the congregation rises, singing the opening lines to the first hymn. The procession makes its way up the aisle to the altar, Father Ben just behind the Pastor of the Parish, Father Martin. Bringing up the rear is, surprisingly, a visiting Bishop. 

He is shockingly young for such a high position within the Church. Tall and pale with a pinched, arrogant expression, you see a peep of red hair from beneath his tall mitre. He genuflects dramatically at the altar before standing beside Father Ben on the Dias. 

Father Martin begins the Mass. "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," he says. The congregation crosses themselves in unison before responding, "Amen."

As he continues on with the opening ritual, your eyes drift to the Bishop. He is nearly as tall as the handsome, black haired priest next to him, but where Father Ben was all broad shoulders and long, muscular limbs, the Bishop was slender, thin even. His skin, at least what little you can see sticking out of his cream colored vestments, is pale, speckled with ginger freckles. You contemplate his aristocratic face, trying to decide if it is handsome or not. Your attention turns back to the Mass when you hear Father Martin say, "You may be seated." 

As you sit gently in your pew, you suddenly wish you hadn't worn such a short skirt when you catch Father Ben's gaze on your bare knees. His glasses are tinted today, but you can still see his dark eyes peering at you. Your church clothes are far from sexy, a simple black skirt, light blue blouse and black cardigan, but they still manage to draw the attention of the priest. You can feel the blood rising to your face as you squirm in your seat. The young priest smirks as the Bishop turns towards him, glaring. You're almost certain that Father Ben couldn't care less about the Bishop's scathing look, but he turns his eyes away from your regardless. Bridget snickers, having witnessed this entire silent exchange.

As Father Martin drones on, your ears perk up when you hear him finally introduce the strange young Bishop. 

"And if we could please give a great big St. Michael's welcome to our Special Guest, sent to us all the way from the Vatican, His Honor, the Bishop Armitage Hux!"

The entire congregation collectively rises to their feet, applause ringing throughout the stone walls of the Cathedral. You can see that while Father Ben rises, he does not clap along with everyone else. Instead he stands with his hands clasped behind his back, almost like a soldier. 

The Bishop rises, the golden embroidery on his vestments catching the glints of light from the stained glass windows. They cast rainbows all over his light robes, moving as he approaches the lectern. He is he picture of pompousness as he glides forward, the congregation whispering to one another. They are curious about the impossibly young Bishop. 

Father Martin shakes the Bishop's hand as he turns the microphone over to him, stepping back towards where Father Ben stands. The Bishop clears his throat before thanking the congregation in a clipped and formal British accent.

"You may be seated," he says, gesturing with his right hand. "It gives me great pleasure to be here at your fine cathedral. Thank you again for your warm welcome."

He casts his cold gaze it across the audience, his eyes settling on each member of the congregation in turn. Finally they fix on you and you feel yourself grow pale as he begins his sermon.

"Not only have I come here to bring the Pope's Special Blessing to Saint Michael School's graduating class," his voice was cool, arrogant and compelling. "But also because it has come to the attention of the Vatican that there has been an outbreak of vile sin within our Beloved Church." He sneers, his lips curling with disgust.

"As it is written in Ephesians 5:3-6:24, 'But sexual immorality and all impurity or covetousness must not even be named among you, as is proper among saints. Let there be no filthiness nor foolish talk, nor crude joking which are out of place, but instead let there be thanksgiving.'" His voice rose and rang out with the passion of his words, "'For you may be sure of this!'" He slammed his fist down upon the lectern, causing everyone to jump at the amplified sound. "'That everyone who is sexually immoral or impure, or who is covetous, had no inheritance in the Kingdom of God.'" His voice lowered again, deepening, his accent ringing in his words as he intoned, "Thanks Be to God." 

The confused and slightly shocked congregation responds, "Amen," as the Bishop turns away from the lectern, abruptly returning to his seat. Father Martin rises, coughing and shuffling for something to say after the Bishop's stern sermon. 

You can hear Bridget silently laughing and rocking in her seat behind you as your heart beats fast and a light layer of sweat coats your whole body. The Bishop stared at YOU, into your soul it seemed, during his entire sermon. Your hands wring in your lap as you look up and make eye contact with Father Ben. He winks at your from behind his dark glasses reassuringly and smiles. You think back to Kylo's words, that you should trust this priest and your heartbeat slows. You feel that sense of calm that Kylo brings you wash over your body. The Bishop glares sidelong at Father Ben, that sneer plastered on his face. It seems this man is disgusted by nearly anything he deems beneath him. 

After a while, the Mass finally reaches the time to receive Communion. You stand and approach the aisle, making your way to the front of the nave to receive the sacrament, Bridget giggling again behind you. You glare at her inappropriateness and she straightens up, saluting you like a general, though a smile is still playing on her lips. You find yourself on line to receive Communion from Father Ben and your heart beats speeds up again, this time from excitement instead of fear. 

As you reach him, you decide to receive direct in your mouth instead of in your hands as you usually do. Father Ben smiles crookedly and you approach him, locking eyes with you. 

"The Body of Christ," he whispers, showing you the Host pinched between the pale thumb and index finger of his right hand. 

"Amen," you whisper in response, the tip of your tongue peeking out from between your moist lips. He gently places the wafer on your tongue as you close your eyes, savoring the odd way it tastes and sticks to your mouth. You feel his cold, broad thumb drag itself across your lips as your eyes flutter open, making eye contact with the Priest again. This moment between the two of you seems to lengthen and stretch as you share this strangely intimate moment. It finally breaks as Bridget nudges you away from the tall priest, mumbling, "My turn bitch," as she presents herself to him. You envy her sass in this moment, wishing you had her confidence. 

Making your way back to your pew, you cross yourself before lowering your knees down onto the padded kneeler, praying quietly to yourself. 

As you kneel there, your hands clasped in front of you, your thoughts wander. Instead of contemplating the mysteries of transubstantiation, they turn to Kylo Ren. His broad shoulders and large hands, fingers deep within your aching cunt. Your thighs clench together reflexively as you remember the way the orgasams swept over your body, waves of pleasure rocking your hips against Kylo's fanged mouth, your fingers entangled in his thick hair...

Your reverie comes to a sudden stop as Father Martin's words ring through the church, bringing Mass to a close. The procession makes its way out and the congregation follows, gathering in the warm sunshine of the early summer day. Bridget links her arm through yours and leads you to the entry way of the Cathedral where you pause there for a moment, waiting for your family. Father Ben is tucked into a shadowy corner of the stone overhang. He taps your arm as you pass him.

"Has your mother told you the plan for this afternoon?" He asks, that smile playing about his lips again. You shake your head in response.

"No, she hasn't." Bridget is hanging over you, as eager as you are to hear "the plan."

"Your mother has asked me to provide you counsel," he explains, leaning against the shadowy wall of the corner he is practically hiding in. Most of the congregation is swarming around the Bishop anyway, gathered in the large gazebo to the right of the Cathedral. You shudder as you think back to his cold glare, like an icicle on your heart. Father Ben clears his throat, throwing you that amused look you're becoming so familiar with. You turn back towards him, giving him your attention again. 

"She thinks you're under a lot of stress, with school graduation, college, you know." He shrugs and adjusts his dark glasses. 

"Oh," you respond, a bit annoyed. You were supposed to hang out with Bridget today. You really don't appreciate your mom making plans for you like this...

Father Ben moved forward from the shadows just a bit, squinting in the dim sunlight. He runs a large hand through his messy hair. "Of course we can reschedule if you have other plans."

"No," you say, waving away your irritation and Bridget's gasp. "It's ok. We had plans for breakfast first if that's ok."

He nods, "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some prep work to do for our meeting later," he says, making his way back into the Cathedral. You watch his tall frame, draped in his ceremonial vestments, walk away from you, vaguely wondering what your meeting with him later would bring. You feel Bridget cruelly pinch your upper arm, bringing your attention back to her. As you turn, you sock her lightly in the stomach, dramatically rubbing your arm where she pinched you. 

"OW!" You yell.

She laughs, shoving you playfully. "Blowing me off again for Father McHandsome?" She says, "What's up with that?" Her tone is joking, but you can tell she's a bit hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Bridg," you say, giving your friend an awkward hug. "My mom made these plans for me. You know how nuts she's been lately with graduation and all that's been going on at the prison, keeping my dad there so late." 

"I know, I know." She says begrudgingly, returning your hug. "I just wanna hear more about Kylo! Did you see him again last night?"

You nod, glancing from side to side to make sure your parents aren't around. "He was in my room."

Bridget gasps, "WHAAT!?! You SLUT!" She laughs at the shocked look on your face. 

"We haven't had sex yet," you say, "and I've got lots of other stuff to tell you, but there's my parents!" You shut the conversation down as your dad steps out of the entryway. Bridget leans in close, whispering in your ear.

"You better come over right after school tomorrow," she says fiercely. 

"Ready for pancakes kids?" Your dad asks cheerfully, his arm around your mom's waist as she wrangles your brother over. 

"You BET!" Bridget exclaims, standing up to her full height again. "Let's go get some PANCAKES," she yells, pulling you down the steps behind her. You both skip off, giggling and unaware of the Bishop's condescending stare.

 

LATER, after you've eaten your fill of pancakes and bacon and made polite conversation with the after church breakfast crowd, you break off from your bestie and your families and head back to the Cathedral. Skipping the main entrance, you walk to a side entry, stepping up three small stone stairs to a small door under a simple wooden overhang. You knock softly at the glass and Father Ben's bespectacled face peeks out from behind the white curtain. He smiles and after a small click, the door swings open. Father Ben's large arms are open, welcoming you into the rectory where he and Father Martin make their home. 

You step shyly into a small but homey kitchen. Large windows to your right allow plenty of sunshine for a windowsill garden full of fresh herbs and salad green, though the blinds are drawn now. To your left is a simple round kitchen table, a red and white checked cloth over its light wood surface. A slender white vase holds a single sunflower. He catches your gaze and smiles.

"The good Sisters of St. Michael's bring us flowers from their gardens. They are determined to bring a woman's touch to our simple lives. Please," he says, pulling out one of the chairs around the table, "sit. May I get you some water? Maybe some tea?" You nod at this last offer and he steps to a cabinet, bringing out a kettle.

Your eyes sweep over him as be fills the kettle at the sink. He is not wearing his Priest's blacks, instead he is wearing a very ordinary pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a thin black cardigan, the cotton stretched tight across his wide back. He feels your eyes on him and turns towards you again.

"What!? A priest can't wear jeans?" He seems to pluck your thoughts directly from your head, laughing softly at your expression.

"N-no," you stammer, "it's just..." You trail off, your sentence dying on your lips. Its just that priests aren't supposed to be so handsome, is what you were going to say. 

He places a cup and saucer before you, a tea bag snaking its way out of the cup. The steam fogs his glasses and be turns from you, rubbing them on his shirt before sitting down across the table. 

"So..." You say nervously. This is much different than the Confessional. You feel vulnerable, exposed in the dim kitchen. "The Bishop is here for graduation?" You finish, scrambling for something to talk about. 

"Yes," he answers, amusement turning his lips again. He seems to find everything you do humorous. "I feel like I should apologize for that awful sermon he made. He's such a tight ass." You laugh at his use of the term "tight ass" in reference to a Bishop and relax a bit. As usual, Father Ben puts you at ease with his comforting demeanor. You can feel the tea working its way into you, further relaxing your tired muscles. 

"You seem like you know him," you remark. Father Ben nods, leaning back in his chair and crossing one long leg over another. "We've worked together before," he says casually. You're wondering what it would be like to bury your head in his broad chest when he leans forward again, his expression more serious. 

"So your mother asked me to have these counseling sessions with you. How do you feel about that," he asks, eyes locking with yours. 

You lower your gaze and chew at your thumb. Should you tell him that you know about the vampires? That you overheard his conversation with your mother last night when you should have been in bed? 

"My mom's a worry wort," you say, crossing and uncrossing your legs. Father Ben smiles kindly and places his large, cold hand on top of yours. You wonder why his hands always seem so cold.

"Most moms are," he says in response, "it's kind of their job."

You feel a surge of bravery (what would Bridget do) and roll your eyes. "Look," you say, "I heard what you guys were talking about last night." He looks surprised.

"You heard what?" He asks, drawing back and placing his hands around his tea cup to warm them. The small cup is virtually lost in his huge grip. 

"You know," you say, "the whole thing. You're a Vatican demonologist and I've got a vampire on my trail." Your newfound courage is making this conversation much easier. Father Ben grins and sits up.

"Well then," he says, "this should make things go much more smoothly." He rakes his hair back and adjusts his glasses before continuing. "Then I can only assume that you've met Kylo Ren and that he's the man you've been telling me about in Confession." You nod in response. 

"He told me I could trust you." 

Father Ben smiles and nods, "Yes you can," he says, "and more importantly, you can trust him. He is not the vampire who is after you." He leans forward again, grabbing both of your hands within his large ones, now warmed from the teacup. "I'm here to help you identify them and learn how to defend yourself."

The next two hours are taken up with a history lesson, some of which is the history of your own family. He reiterates some of what Kylo has already told you. Your Rubra attracts vampires, as they have been attracted to those with this affliction for generations. 

"But I am concerned," he says at one point, "that there is something darker at play this time." 

He outlined some of the session you will be having together over the next several weeks as you listen attentively.

"Real vampires are nothing like what you've been taught in books and movies," he says as you near the end of this meeting. "They're dangerous and you will learn how to tell them apart and protect yourself from harm." He rises, glancing at the windows. Despite the shades you can see the sun has begun to slant.

"Time to head home," he says, rising and helping you to your feet in turn. You stumble and find yourself in his embrace as he catches you, preventing you from falling. The moment draws out, becoming like the long strange moment after he placed the Communion wafer on your tongue. 

You gaze up at him, his face so close to yours you can count his beauty marks. Pushing yourself forward on top toe, you brush your lips against his in an almost kiss. He gently unravels you from his arms and, taking your shoulders in his hands, pushes himself away from you. 

"Now, now," he admonishes. "I'm still bound by my vows, little one." The husky tone in his voice belies his real feelings as he clears his throat and escorts you to the door. "Perhaps we'll meet again Wednesday?" 

You smile in the doorway, the late afternoon sunlight making you appear to glow. You're finally feeling the power of your femininity over this man as you turn coyly and walk down the stone steps. 

"Perhaps." You respond finally, skipping away down the path. You feel brash and young, your short skirt brushing against your thighs as you make your way home for dinner. 

 

Sunday dinner at your house is a big deal.  
Your mother is usually slaving away in the kitchen the moment she sets foot in the door after church. So when you walk in the door after counseling with Father Ben, you're surprised when you don't smell something delicious cooking away. 

"Oh hi honey," your mom says from the couch. She's got her feet up, reading a People magazine. 

"Hey!" You say casually. "What's going on?" You look around the neat living room, but your father and brother are nowhere to be found. "Dad get called to the prison again?"

Your mom lowers her magazine and nods. "Yes," she says, irritation frosting her tone. "Another murder to be investigated. Your brother is upstairs. You can fend for yourself tonight." She raises the magazine back to her face, squinting at the glossy pages. She must be pretty mad to be skipping Sunday dinner. You slip into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before heading up to your room for a shower. 

After your snack, you enter your bathroom, locking the door behind you. Slipping off your shoes and flexing your toes into the nubby bathmat, you draw back the shower curtain and turn on the faucet. It spurts a few times, then calms to a steady stream. You slip off your clothes and think about that almost kiss in Father Ben's strong arms, warmth flicking across your belly again. Standing before the mirror you contemplate your young body, feeling your breasts tingling as you squeeze them one by one, stoking the fire of your arousal. Stepping into the tub you close the shower curtain behind you, allowing the stream of water to flow over you, warming your sore and tired muscles. You close your eyes and sigh contentedly. 

You stand like this for a few minutes, basking in the sensation of the water running over you. Finally your mind is quiet as you run your hands across your wet body, enjoying the sensation of your skin beneath your palms. 

You hear the knob of the bathroom turn, snapping your eyes open at the sound. Didn't you lock the door? Your heart races as you hear someone step into the room. 

"He-hello?" You call out, your voice shaking with fear. It's gotta be your mom you tell yourself. The curtain pulls back and there he is again, Kylo Ren in all his nakedness, stepping into the shower with you. 

You laugh, relaxed again and dive into his open arms. His body is cold despite the warm shower and you feel goosebumps break out across your breasts and belly, pressed tight against his hard torso. 

"Has it been a while since you've fed?" You ask softly. He nods, coming under the stream of the shower to warm his icy skin. 

"Well my period is pretty much gone after last night," you say, standing on tip toe to press your lips hard against his. You can feel his sharp canines just behind his closed lips and it sends another surge through your belly. 

You step back and drink him in. Long, lean legs, his hips narrow then widening to form his strong torso and chest. From the nest of black hair between his legs curves his cock, glistening from the water running in rivulets off his body. This is the first time you've seen one up close and you can't help but stare at it, so engorged with blood it looks painful. The head of it blushes a deeper pink than the rest, a drop of pre cum growing there. You lick your lips and before you know it, you're on your knees, lapping at the clear fluid with your tongue. 

Kylo moans thickly, trying to remove his cock from your mouth. You clamp your lips tighter.

"Let me." You say, removing it for just one moment, swirling your tongue around the tip before slamming your mouth down on it again. You move slowly, feeling the length with your whole tongue as his hips rock forward, pressing your face into his center.

You inhale deeply and, taking in his full length, nearly choke yourself on his enormous member. He laughs gently, pulling back a bit.

"Easy, sweet girl, easy." 

You settle into an easy rhythm, moving naturally over his girth, your tongue lapping and sucking as your head bobs up and down on him. You look up at him, his hands tangled in your hair. His back is arched, his head thrown back and eyes closed, grunting in his pleasure. 

"Yes..." He moans, "that's it good girl. That's it." He's guiding your head with one hand, your hands on his buttocks, pulling him deeper and deeper into your mouth with every thrust. His face is so beautiful, black curls plastered against his chiseled cheeks. You've gently grab his scrotum with one hand, nails lightly taking across his tender flesh. His thrusts quicken and lose their rhythm.

"Are you ready girl," he pants. You can feel his cock grow even thicker between your swollen lips as you nod. It twitches as he stiffens against you, a guttural moan escaping his gritted teeth. 

Thick and cold, his vampire semen flows into your mouth as he pushes his hips against your face. You are shocked by the coldness of it as it fills your mouth and throat with its salty wetness. Kylo helps you to your feet as his thrusts stop and holds you close in his arms, his breath coming in rough gasps, kissing you all over your face. He finally presses his lips against yours and, tongue sliding past your teeth, shares the taste of his cum mixing with your saliva. He sighs into you as you melt in his embrace. 

"Now," he says, smiling down at you, his canines on full display. "Let's see what I can do about returning the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let us know what you thought. I have chapter 2 ready to load and will put that up tonight too, if you wish.


End file.
